


Playing All Our Cards

by FiddleStixx



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Harry, Gen, Hartwin, Temporary Amnesia, WinterSoldier!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘He kept feeling, however, as he walked back, that he was being watched.’  (Kingsman/WinterSoldier!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing All Our Cards

It was over. Well, sort of. Even after months of negotiations, funerals and celebrations (with fireworks absent, of course), it still seemed that the word was still healing from Valentine's onslaught against the biggest names.

Eggsy sighed, hands in ‘is trademark hoodie as he roamed the streets of London. At least everybody else was healing. He couldn’t bear to wear ‘is suit right now, reminded ‘im to much of Harry, that and he didn’t want to dirty it. Merlin would have a field day lecturing him about it.

It wasn’t before long, that Eggsy, though skilled, lost track of ‘is location. Looking around, these streets were filled at every corner with the kind of people he used to hang out with. He’d backtracked rather quickly then, didn’t want to end up in that mess. He didn’t need a new charge on ‘is records. Though Kingsman had cleared him, they were still there, still lingering, just like Harry in the back of ‘is mind.

He kept feeling, however, as he walked back, that he was being watched. He guessed Merlin was keeping track of ‘im via the speaker still attached to his hood thanks to Harry. It was really the only thing that reminded him of him, minus the suit.

Turning away with a shake of ‘is head, he was about to turn the corner when someone grabbed him from behind.

Kingsman training kicking into gear, he flipped them over and slammed them into a wall. But that didn’t seem to deter the hooded assailant, instead he kicked back, sending Eggsy flying into an alleyway, crashing into a brick wall. Groaning, Eggsy managed to get up, ducking a left hook being swung towards ‘im, grabbing the arm easily and pulling them both down to the ground so he could pin him. The assailant struggled, but still managed to get out of ‘is grip.  
  
Eggsy rolled onto ‘is back, jumping up as the man started to run away. He quickly caught up with ‘im and tackled ‘im to the ground, his hood slipping off to reveal dark hair, but not a face as he was still wrong side down.

Getting ready to punch him out, Eggsy made sure he had a good grip on ‘im before turning him over, but that was ‘is mistake as the man flipped them over, smashing eachother into the nearby wall, Eggsy accidentally letting go from the force. When Eggsy got up, he’d turned to go running after the man, but stopped dead.  
  
The man’s face was reddened, a large scar protruding from ‘is eyebrow, though ‘is left eye and down to ‘is nose. ‘Is left eye was white with red squiggly veins wriggling around in it, while the other was a dull shade of what seemed to be gray. Though wearing a sweatshirt and jeans instead of a jumper or suit, Eggsy could recognize him as clear as the sky above him.   
  
“H-H-Harry?” Eggsy blinked, looking over him and shaking his head, not believing the image he saw in front of him. This must be an hallucination, a trick of some kind produced by his mind thanks to the smoke coming from that block he’d just been though. “H-H-Harry, is that you?” ‘No, no, it can’t be...’ He thought, shaking his head as the man, Harry, scowled, frowning in front of him with his rather scarred fists clenched like he was both confused and angry all at the same time, eyes on the wall or the ground.

What he said next was unbelievable, as, though angry, a familiar voice came out of his mouth.

“Who the hell is Harry?”


End file.
